clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.89.106.65
Hello everyone! Come here to chat to Sonic! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! -- Hat Pop (Talk) 14:28, July 19, 2010 RE: You forgot your password.... try e-mail new password on another computer, maybe that'll help. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Just create a new account called Freezonia, because that game is still openb, but we need to re-add Freezonia to the map ;) -- Well, he didn't go to the police station, he sent it to them via mail. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) alll I have 2 say is... did we ever stop gonna fix sig, found da problem -- 00:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats kinda not how I emplied it but lol... ---Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! I know, I made it say Ben 2010... because I returned in 2010 and it rhymes with Ben... my siggy is PF colors :D ---Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! lol you really do mean much more XD... so yeah I got impersonated on xat today while I was seeing my 83 year old Great Grandmother. Life sucks when two people hate you staged it.... --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! lets just end this convo so you can make Freezonia account, k? lol --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! 00:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Couldst thou get on the IRC http://irc.wikia.com] go into the drop down menu and find #wikia-clubpenguin --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Umm I had 2 get off pandanda because my comp is laggy -_-' why dont you sonic why dont you make a new account?if you tell the admins what happened you cant be banned for sockpuppetry so i suggest it (unless its working again)--[[User:K8lkgg|'Hey hey user check out']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'my talk']] [[User:K8lkgg|'and my user page!']] 03:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) check if caps lock or something is on. --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! go to http://pandandagame.wikia.com and see if you can log in there. --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! 13:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Get on the wikia central IRC and ask. --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! 13:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Xat IDK HOW he knew about the Xat incident, but Nate never called the police. That's a rumor with truth to it, but I wasn't arrested. Russian OneClick Here 23:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Request Sorry it took so long, but here is your request. EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 14:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Problem I created it before you sent me that message =P --Staffan15 (talk| ) 19:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess what! Hey, Sonic! After 6 and a half months, I am finally on the wiki's top contributers! Yay! I've been waiting for this moment ever since the day I joined. And it is here! I'm about to knock Childpengu1 down 1 on the top contributers, as I almost have more contribs than him. I can't wait to edit and make to the top! Also, I might have a party because of this, so make sure to look out for any invites on anyone's talk! Bye! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Chill, can I be in your story? Kthxbai. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I now reveal... I haz a bro. On CP, he is Jugjug33. I used him at first, but around January 09, I gave it to my little bro. Can he be in your story? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Can you draw him in MS Paint, please? He wears a Wizard Hat, Ninja Mask, the color Red, and a Freindship bracelet. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Later in the story can I shapeshift into my penguin, Icecuber2d2? Kthxbai. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? Whats up? {GET ON IRC :D}